


Blue Dream

by StonerKeith



Series: Stoner Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonerKeith/pseuds/StonerKeith
Summary: “Blue Dream,” Lance reads off the bottle, “Sativa, 5.1 grams. Dude, you bought me 5 grams of weed? What the hell, man?"Part 4 of the Stoner Keith college au





	Blue Dream

A bell chimes out as Keith and Lance push open the door to the smoke shop in the next town over from their campus. The man at the counter looks bored, tapping away at his phone as he welcomes the two boys, requesting to see their ids. After checking to see their age was legal for the sale of tobacco products, he sends them on their way to browse the store. 

 

Keith immediately leads him to the back of the store, where a smaller room is divided from the rest of the merchandise. Large glass cases are filled with hundreds of different pipes of all different shapes, sizes, and materials. The shelves mounted on the walls are decorated with tall clear tubes, some with hoses coming out the sides.  _ I think Keith told me they're called bongs? _ Lance puzzles over the variety of ceramic and glass smoking devices.

 

Keith kneels down to peer into the cases. “So I paid $25 for my pipe-”

 

“Red.” Lance interjects, squatting down next to him.

 

“Sure.” Keith rolls his eyes. “I paid $25 for Red, but it’s got a more simple design than most pipes. Maybe just start by finding one with a color combination you like.” He gets up then, moving back to give Lance room to browse and heads towards the front to pick out something for himself.

 

Lance’s eyes trail up and down the different shelves within each case. On top of that, there’s more racks stacked on top of the counters with discounted pipes and even specifically designed expensive pieces. He sighs a bit, eager to purchase his first pipe. The pressure to get a really cool looking one, however, is what's going to make this particularly hard. 

 

_Or maybe not_ _so hard after all._ Lance reconsiders as he spots a shimmering masterpiece on the bottom shelf. It’s more perfect than he could have ever imagined. A sleek midnight blue dark to light gradient covers the whole piece, smattered with detailed stars and nebula-like designs for decoration. It’s a galaxy pipe. He hurriedly calls the other over, pointing excitedly to the perfect creation. 

 

“Oh of course you want that one, you space nerd.” Keith’s not surprised with Lance’s choice, but he’s smiling a bit and shaking his head in fake disbelief anyways. He calls over the man behind the counter to get a price check, and Lance giddily bounces at his side, ready to see the details up close. 

 

“It’s $40 for this one.” The employee says.

 

“You okay with that? I’d say most people spend $20-$45 on the first pipe they buy.” Keith nudges his arm, then looks to see that Lance is practically fawning over the glassware in front of him. “Nevermind.” He shakes his head again.

 

Lance chucks out two twenties to pay for it, and the bored counter guy even throws in a basic lighter for free.  _ Score! _ He beams. Keith shuffles up to the register behind him with a can of Arizona tea, pays for it, and follows Lance out the door and the bells chime once again as they depart.

 

“So,” Lance slides into the passenger seat, dumping his belongings on the ground and immediately unwrapping his purchase and holding it up against the light to capture its full beauty. He takes a quick snapchat, adding some sparkly gifs and sending it off to Keith, Hunk, and Pidge.

 

“So?” Keith asks back. He notices Lance is basically glowing, matching the new piece that’s still being posed perfectly in the daylight.

 

“Wanna go break Blue in with some good old box-hotting?” He wiggles his eyebrows, falling comfortably into the routine of friendly flirting that he and Keith have naturally progressed into.

 

“Blue? Are you serious?” Keith starts the car, pulling out of the parking spot and cruising off towards the road.

 

“Yes! Of course I’m serious!” Lance pouts, “And is that a yes or no to smoking out of this perfect beauty right now?” He poses the question again.

 

“C’mon Lance, I’d think you would know me better by now.” He momentarily pauses before grinning at his friend next to him. “When am I ever not down to smoke?” The car peels off down the road with a slight screech, music bumping through the speakers as they head off towards one of their usual spots.

 

“That was a good idea by the way,” Lance taps on the top of the Arizona tea can in the cupholder, “buying something to drink before we smoke.” He can't count the number of times he’s been dying of cottonmouth or a burning throat and all Keith does is shrug and offer the last two sips of a lukewarm Powerade that’s apparently been in his car since orientation.

 

Keith deadpans, “That’s a stash can. There’s no actual tea in it. I just needed a more obscure place to hide my stuff.” They turn into an empty lot just past a fence behind some local restaurants.

 

“That’s a real thing?” Lance exclaims incredulously.

 

“Yes, dude.” He gets them parked and pulls out his grinder, handing it off to Lance. “Start packing the bowl already.”

 

Overall, it’s a great day. They pass Blue back and forth after loading it with Paradise City and complain about second semester classes and professors. They're still in the same course for Physics, but Lance switched from Art History to Film as soon as he found out a Visual Art general education requirement could be satisfied by more than one class. Slowly, the conversation gravitates to their usual high topics of food, music artists, and arguing about anything they can think of. But overall, Lance considers the day a complete success, and totally isn't secretly considering it a date.

 

Later the following week, however, he gets a text from Keith just as he’s rushing to sit down in lecture.

 

[  _ Come by our spot later tonight, I got some good stuff. You know what time. :p  _ ]

 

He smiles to himself and starts to type out a reply, but the professor grabs his attention as lecture begins and the response is forgotten. It’s Thursday, Lance’s busiest day of the week in terms of classes. After this is a full three hours of a lower division chemistry lab and another hour and a half of lecture in the evening. Plus, he still hasn't finished his work for physics that’s due tomorrow, and he should really get a headstart on that lab report due Sunday. By the time he gets out of class, he’s forgotten all about replying to Keith and is rushing back to his dorm to pick up the lab coat he mindlessly forgot.

 

Hours later he finds himself at the campus library, where he’s sitting at a table surrounded by his lab partners from earlier today. They had asked to meet up that night to start the post-lab questions, and Lance agreed, not wanting to seem rude. Except now they're just talking about how shitty the professor for the class is. Really, Lance would be down to talk shit any other day, but they’re hardly getting anything done. He’s sacrificing precious study time that he was going to use for his physics work! Yet, he also really needs notes from lab because he definitely didn't record enough data. After another hour long delay, they finally get to work.

 

He’s trudging back to the dorms at midnight, stopping at the local campus market for a small coffee just before it closes.  _ I’ll be lucky if I can get to sleep by 4. Screw 9am lectures that require attendance for a grade.  _ Already dead tired, he enters his shared room with Hunk and sees him already asleep.  _ Fuck.  _ Dropping off his lab gear and grabbing the physics notes, he immediately turns and leaves the room.

 

There's a small study room at both ends of the long dorm hallway, and he prays it's not currently in use. The lights are on and his heart almost drops but thankfully it’s completely empty.  _ My first lucky break of the day.  _ He sighs and gets to work, chugging half his coffee in one go. He’s through about ten problems, half of his whole assignment, by 2:45am, when the coffee forces him to take a quick bathroom break. 

 

Shuffling down the stretched out hallway, he’s hit with the now-familiar stench of weed. It hits him that he never replied to Keith, and he quickens his pace a bit. Sure enough, his crush is sitting up on the counter in an oversized sweatshirt and some pajama bottoms.

 

“Hey.” Lance greets him, too tired to force any enthusiasm into his words.

 

“Hey.” Keith breathes out, smoke pouring out from his nose and his expression perks up a bit. He fans the cloud away with a muttered “whoops,” before addressing Lance again, “You look like you were hit by a truck, what happened?”

 

“Don't wanna talk about it.” Lance groans back, making his way to one of the stalls. He actually really wants to complain about everything that went wrong that day, but his mind is still in physics mode only. “I forgot to respond to your text earlier ‘cause lecture started, sorry.”

 

“No worries,” Keith sounds completely relaxed, “I have a surprise for you if you want.” He’s in a completely chilled-out state, making himself right at home on the counter with his feet propped up on some guy’s forgotten towel. He’s giving Lance a half smile/half smirk when he exits the stall and starts to wash his hands.

 

“Unless it's all the answers to the physics homework due in class tomorrow afternoon, I’m not sure I want it right now.” He’s drying off his hands, pointedly not looking at the smoke billowing out of the end of the pipe, internally wishing he could take a hit so badly.

 

Keith's laughing a little bit, and Lance is starting to get annoyed. He seriously doesn't need to hear about how easy the homework was for Mr. Star Student, who gets to be high now. “Do you never check your email or something?” is the reply.

 

“Wait, what?” Lance stares him down.

 

“Class is cancelled tomorrow. Homework is due Monday instead.” His answer enters Lance’s brain like a heavenly message, as if Keith knew the exact words that would set his mind, heart, body, and soul entirely free. He snorts and adds, “Also, I would give you the answers, but I know you’d look for mistakes in my work anyways.”

 

Lance just about tears up right then and there. His brain is exhausted from the stress of doing bullshit math on a deadline for the past two hours, but a grin soon stretches wide across his features. 

 

“Did you want that surprise now?” Keith’s smiling back at him. He looks totally baked. Lance thinks this must have been a hard week for him as well, noting that there's actually visible bags under his eyes for once.

 

“Hell yeah.” He responds, shuffling over to the counter and grabbing Red to take a quick hit of the still burning buds. Keith lightly smacks his arm, to which Lance replies with a fake, whiny “ow.” He shuffles in the bag behind him to pull out a pill container with some label on the side and holds it out for him to take. “Blue Dream,” Lance reads off the bottle, “Sativa, 5.1 grams. Dude, you bought me 5 grams of weed? What the hell, man?”

 

“We’ll split it most likely.” Keith starts explaining the different effects of this strain. “So, this one puts your whole body into a relaxed state with just a little bit of extra euphoria. Also, I knew you’d like that it has the same name as your pipe.” He adds that last bit in, knowing it’ll make Lance appreciate the gift even more.

 

“Oh my god…” Lance starts, dropping his forehead down onto Keith’s shoulder, “why are you my savior right now?” He feels Keith shrug slightly and then bring his hand up to rest in Lance’s short hair, petting it slightly. His other hand holds up Red, gesturing for the other to take another hit.

 

Lance silently grabs it and leans his side against Keith, who’s still sitting with his back against the wall. He takes another hit, blowing the smoke out the nearby window and feels Keith’s head come down to rest on his shoulder. “Want to smoke some Blue Dream next?” He hears the question close to his ear, sending a slight chill through his body.

 

There’s only ash left by now so Lance nods slowly, feeling his heart rate slow down just a bit from the past two hits. “Lemme just put my stuff back in my dorm. I had to work in the nerdbox.” Keith snickers at the nickname for the student study rooms and lifts his head off Lance’s shoulder. Lance immediately misses the weight of him pressing against his side. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, go do your business. I’ll pack a new bowl and do all the dirty work. As usual.” He teases, with that smug smile that Lance has fallen so hard for. Lance flicks him off with a grin and a roll of his eyes and slightly rushes out the bathroom and down the hall to put his stuff away.

 

By the time he gets back, Keith is quietly humming along to the music that's playing low out of his phone’s speakers. The end of the pipe is mostly filled with a bed of freshly ground bits of Blue Dream. He looks up to greet the other with soft, glazed over eyes, and Lance almost has to stop in his tracks as he feels his heartbeat stutter just for a second. Returning to his position close to Keith’s side, he picks up the pipe and holds his hand out for the lighter. “You didn’t want the greens?” He ponders.

 

“It’s your weed.” Keith states, pressing the lighter into his open palm, warmth radiating from his own hands. He makes direct eye contact with the boy hovering above him, and Lance can't help but notice a faint dash of red on his cheeks.

 

“R-right..” He stutters back. The green flakes crackle lightly under the flame, and Lance takes a deep inhale. Sensing he can handle more, he inhales again, inviting extra smoke into his lungs. His eyes close without realizing, and he’s only able to hold it in for two seconds before it comes flooding out. His head is dizzy, and he finally opens his eyes to see Keith gaping at him. “What?” he asks.

 

“That was a  _ big _ hit, Lance.” Keith sounds like he’s praising him. “I’m actually proud of you for that one.” His eyes are wide, amused at how far his friend has come since the first night they smoked in this very bathroom. That was months ago at this point.

 

Suddenly, Lance’s body feels like he just dove underwater, and all of his cells are mimicking the waves that would splash up on the beach he used to visit growing up.  _ Keith was right. _ The thoughts floated through his mind.  _ That was a really, really big hit.  _ He’s actually amazed that the weed isn't making him even more exhausted, because right now he's only aware of the weight of Keith brushing up against his arm. It feels like their molecules are blending together.  _ This is nice. _

 

They’re able to finish most of the bowl, but as they slouch into each other more, the hits come less often. Keith finally sets the bowl to the side and picks up his phone to pause the music. “We should probably not… be here.” is all he’s able to mutter out.

 

“Yeah..” Lance feels his mood turning sour again, unwilling to return to the reality of his dorm room alone. He really wants to remain here in his own little universe with the perfect person next to him.

 

“Can you help me up?” Keith demands rather than asks. Lance huffs a laugh and steps back, both his eyebrows raised lazily as he peers down at Keith, who’s helplessly high. “Please?” he adds, slightly pouting. 

 

Lance gives into that face so easily. He helps him off the counter and grabs half of the weed supplies, following him out the door and down the hall. They're paused in front of Keith’s door as he rummages around for the key, and eventually they make their way in. He sets most of the stuff down on the desk and turns towards the door. “Well, goodnight, I guess.” 

 

His hand is on the doorknob when he hears Keith interject, “Wait.” Another beat of silence, and Lance turns around. “You could… stay?” 

 

Lance blinks. Keith’s never asked him to hang out in his room before, not like this. He blinks again. One of his classes is canceled tomorrow, but that still means he needs sleep. Also, this is his  _ crush _ for fuck’s sake.

 

“Er..” Keith’s awkwardly shuffling, anxious for a reply.

 

The noise hits Lance like a bolt of lightning and suddenly he's shocked back into reality.  _ He wants you to stay, dude.  _ He internally reassures himself. “That’d be great actually.” Letting go of the doorknob, he takes a full step towards the other in the center of the small single dorm.

 

“Cool.” is all Keith says, but his expression looks relieved as he gazes back. “I was just gonna listen to some music, so we can just chill on my bed.”

 

“Cool.” Lance parrots back. He’s a bit too stiff when sits down on the bed, even with how languid his whole body feels. They’re sitting side to side, backs up against the wall next to the bed. Keith’s setting up his speaker, so Lance shamelessly stares at him through the low light of a study lamp in the opposite corner of the room.

 

The music hums to life, and Lance immediately recognizes it as one of Keith’s favorite songs to listen to while high. “Let Me Show You” by Kero One, he remembers. It's loud enough that it can control the buzz of his body’s high and low enough that he can focus on Keith’s words.

 

Lance breaks, finally spilling some of the details about how actually shitty his day was. He’s not as stressed about it now, but something about the patient stare with just a hint of worry made him bring it up. A couple songs have passed, with him recognizing mostly all of them.

 

“What about you? I can tell you're stressing about something.” He presses into Keith some more as he questions him.

 

“It’s… personal, I guess.” Keith shrugs, and his head comes down on Lance’s shoulder again. “Family stuff is kind of hard to explain while I’m high.” Lance snorts, but he doesn't sound convinced. “Listen,” Keith continues, “I promise it’ll be over later this week.”

 

“Okay, but I want you to know I’m officially concerned.” Lance sounds like he’s nagging, but he can't help it. He doesn't expect Keith to  _ giggle _ though. 

 

A few more breaths of laughter and then Keith is brushing his fingers against Lance’s forearm as he whispers, “Thanks.”

 

Another song starts in their silence. Lance swears he knows this one too. “What’s with the music tonight? I usually don't know this many of your songs.”

 

“I, uh,” Keith pauses for almost a little to long, dragging his hand away from Lance’s arm. “I made a playlist. Like, one with all the songs you’ve been putting in the queue when we hotbox.”

 

“Oh.” Lance is blushing. His palms are sweating, and his heart thumps a bit too loudly in his chest. 

 

“Yeah..” Keith fills the conversation with an awkward laugh.

 

A few more beats of the music plays out

 

“Can you send me the link?” Lance asks, now genuinely curious in order to distract from his pounding pulse.

 

“Oh my god!” Keith wails, hiding his face in Lance’s shoulder and grabbing onto his arm again. “Sure. Fine, I’ll send you the dumb playlist.” He laughs a bit and grabs his phone, shifting onto his side so he’s slightly more tucked into Lance. Distracted and tapping away at the messaging screen, Keith is oblivious to the current predicament Lance finds himself in.

 

_ Put your arm around him.  _ Lance swallows his spit.  _ Do it, just do it. He asked you to stay. He made you a playlist, technically. The least you can do is put your arm around him.  _ He completely forgets to warn himself to “be cool,” because he fake coughs into one hand and throws his other arm across Keith’s shoulders.

 

The other boy jumps a bit in shock at the sudden level of contact and turns his head to stare Lance down. He’s met with a lazy, yet distressed grin along with the sight of Lance’s eyes darting around the room. Rolling his eyes, he settles more into his side, laying his head back on the same shoulder.

 

They're content to sit and listen for half of another song before they start more mindless conversation. A little bit in, and Keith sees Lance leaning a his neck down a bit more than usual. He raises his own head up.

 

_ He leaned in! You should kiss him!  _ Lance’s mind is practically screaming at him to make a move. His other hand comes up to tuck a piece of Keith’s hair behind his ear while he’s in the middle of saying something. Lance can't even remember what they were talking about, but as soon as he brushes the hair back, the other goes silent.

 

Just as he's about to curse himself out internally and apologize for passing boundaries, two slightly rough hands come up and cradle his face. The next thing he knows, the scent of Keith’s clothes is invading his senses and a pair of lips crash perfectly into his own.

 

_ Oh fuck. _ Every thought in his mind goes numb except for one:  _ I am so fucking gay. _

 

He’s kissing back then, the arm draped around Keith holding them close together and his other hand still caressing his hair. He tilts his head, taking in every smooth press of Keith’s plush lips. Unconsciously, he tucks more hair behind the other’s ear and feels a gasp and a shiver in response.

 

It’s overwhelming, kissing while he’s high. He feels like he can't keep up and yet he only wants to continue. Keith’s tongue darts out just a bit to tease at his bottom lip, and Lance mirrors the action. Their lips are slightly wet, with soft smacking noises rising up between the two.

 

Keith is the first to pull away, and Lance leans forward instinctively, awaiting more contact.

 

“I’m.. sorry.” is what he hears instead. He opens his eyes to see Keith’s face, both hesitant and shocked “You’re high, I’m sorry.”

 

_ You're high, too, dude. _ Lance thinks, but instead replies back, “Please don't feel sorry about that. That's the best thing to happen to me all day. Scratch that, all year.” He’s absolutely beaming.

 

Keith’s biting on his lip, trying to suppress a smile. His eyes are shining, wrinkling at the edges. “That’s okay, then?” he poses the question again.

 

“More than okay. Trust me.” Lance is quick to reassure him. He leans forward slowly, lifting Keith’s chin with one hand, and grasping one of his hands with the other. They meet halfway, pressing their lips together more slowly, savoring every moment. Snoh Aalegra’s “Fool For You” is playing in the background and the pace at which they kiss is blending with the song. Lance sends a silent prayer to the universe, hoping he’ll get to kiss Keith every time he’s high from now on.  _ Also, if we could kiss while we're not high, too, that’d be pretty great. _

 

They pull apart again, and Keith unfortunately glances at the clock, which reads 5:14am. “Uhh, Lance? Don’t you have a 9am lecture tomorrow?”

 

Lance dreads reading the numbers on the box across the room but does it anyways. “Shit! They take attendance for that one, too.” He groans. 

 

Keith’s already pulled away, and now he’s standing and adjusting his clothes. “We can hang out this weekend.” He reassures Lance, who’s half-sulking.

 

“Ugh, I know.” Lance grumbles. He stands up as well, still a little blazed as his legs twitch to remind him they exist. He grabs his phone, keys, and the container of Blue Dream and heads towards the door with his head down. 

 

“Wait.” he hears again. Keith’s shuffling towards him. He tugs Lance by his shirt across the few inches of space between them and plants one final kiss on his cheek. “Okay, now go to bed.”

 

“Gee, thanks.” Lance replies sarcastically, but he can't fight off the dumb grin plastered on his face. “Goodnight, Keith.” He waves.

 

“Goodnight, Lance.” Keith’s voice is much softer than before, and Lance finds himself wandering down the hallway in a dreamy daze. He cracks open the door to his double and enters quietly, heading straight to collapse onto his bed. Grabbing his phone to set an alarm, he sees a notification for a message from Keith from earlier tonight. It’s a link to the playlist, and Lance can't help but smile as he drifts off his with the title in his mind.

  
_ My Blue Dream _ , a playlist by Keith Kogane.


End file.
